Quidditch, Boys, & Spells
by Miami Scene
Summary: Jessica Jacobson, is going back to Hogwarts, with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. But her secret love isn't!


"Jessica dear? Are you all right?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, peering over 16 year old Jessica Jacobson's shoulder.

"Hmm, Oh yes Mrs. Weasley." Relied Jessica look up from the book she was reading by the window.

"All Right honey." Mrs. Weasley said as she left the living room.

At that moment Jessica got up, put her book down, and hurried out the door leading to the back yard where one of Mrs. Weasley six sons was lying on a small hill watching the clouds.

"Hey Jess." 19 year old George Weasley said happily looking up at Jess.

"Hey George." Jessica replied lying on the grass next to George.

George wrapped his arms around Jess. They lied there for a couple minutes then Jess sat up and blurted out "George, I wish you could come back to Hogwarts this year, it'll drive me batty not having you around!"

"Hey Jess relax! We can write each other EVERYDAY! I can come to Hogsmead, when you go there! And we have Christmas!."

"But still! Oh George" Wailed Jess as she slupped against him, as she started to cry a bit.

"Jess, it ok. It's ok."

"But what if, what if, Voldemort tries to kill you and Fred!"

"He won't Jess!" George said without missing a beat, he lifted her chin to his

level.

Jess suddenly kissed him, and much to her surprise George kissed her back. They

kissed for a long time, their tongues danced together.

"DINNER TIME!" Called Mrs. Weasley through the door that Jess had come

through only 2 hours ago.

Mrs. Weasley's shout startled George and Jess who were lying together on the

cool grass, George had his arms around Jess, and she was snuggled against him

for warmth.

"Come one we'd better get in or mum will be mad!" George grinned.

George helped Jess up and then the two ran as fast as they could down the hill to

the Burrow. When they got their George nearly crashed through the door he was

going so fast! Lucky however Mrs. Weasley had left the door open and George

fell on to the floor and rolled over in time to catch Jess and she fell into the living

room. They laughed so hard that their ribs started to hurt.

"Awwwww! Love birds!" Grinned George's twin brother Fred. At once Jess

jumped off George and helped him up.

"Fred." Jess addressed

"Yea!" Fred replied eagerly, which apparently was too eager for George because

he smacked him on the hard on the arm.

"Shut up!" Jess said flatly.

"Oh bravo!" Chorused George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny laughing.

After taking a bow Jess plopped into her chair between Hermione and Ginny.

"Man am I ever full!" George commented after the dishes had been cleared

away.

"Lets go outside." Whispered Jess in George's ear.

"I think I'm gonna go and get some fresh air." Jess said stretching.

"Going to my room mum." George said as he Disparated.

Jess ran up the grassy hill to were George stood. Jess jumped into his out

stretched arms.

"AHHH" Exclaimed Jess as rain started to pour down on the couple. It wasn't a

Heavy, ugly rain is was a misty, pretty rain.

"May have the first dance my dear?" Asked George laughing

"But of course sir!" laughed Jess. The two started twirling and jumping in the

rain.

Little did the happy couple know that they were being watched from the room

second from the top. As Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter watched George and Jess

play, Ron sighed. "if only I could find a girl that I love as much as George loves

Jess."

"Ron, George and Jess are just friends!" Hermione Granger stated and her and

Ron's little sister Ginny entered.

"Are not Hermione!" Grinned Ron "you don't have to live with George!"

"I agree with Ron." Fred stated as he entered Ron's room. "You only have to live

with him. I have to sleep in the same room as him. He keeps a picture of the two

of them at the Quidditch World Cup, and he says her name while he sleeps. I

NEVER said that!" Fred quickly stated at Ron and Harry's stunned face's

"Ohh, I wonder what George will say when I tell him what you just told us." Ron

grinned.

"You tell him and I'll kill you Ron! Of course I'll have to find a way to

reincarnate myself after George kills me."

At this everyone burst out laughing.

"Jess, Ginny come on! We really should be getting to bed soon!" Hermione

whined as Jess and Ginny sat on their beds reading.

"Oh chill Hermione." Ginny laughed as she looked up from her book.

"Ya it's only 10 o'clock 'mione!" Jess grinned, "Hey!"

"Ya?" Ginny and Hermione relied looking up at her.

"We should have a girls night!" Jess exclaimed jumping up.

"Hey, ya!" Ginny said excitedly "Erm…What is a girls night Jess?"

"A night with just us girls! We play truth or dare, play with our hair, make up,

watch chick flicks, and cry!" Relied Jess

"Ya lets do it!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed!


End file.
